The Kidnapping
by BlueVanillaDetective
Summary: When Garu doesn't encounter Pucca, everyone knows something's wrong. What started as a late shift at Goh-Rong ended in her kidnapping. What could her captor possibly want with her? Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca. Vooz does. JUST A FEW MINOR CHANGES
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca_ or any of its characters.

Pucca was working in the kitchen of Goh-Rong, her uncles' restaurant.

"Pucca, would you mind taking out the garbage?" requested Uncle Ho. "Normally, Dada would do it, but he's too busy serving Ring-Ring."

As if on cue, the three uncles and Pucca turned their heads to the sound of Dada clumsily dropping some bowls and Ring-ring's shrieks of anger.

"YOU ruined my dress?!"

The three uncles ran to prevent Ring-Ring from unleashing her anger on Dada and the rest of the restaurant, while Pucca took the can and skipped out to the dumpster.

As she closed the lid of the dumpster, she heard a whisper. She turned her head, wondering if someone was there or if she was just imagining it.

As she made her way back to the restaurant, she heard another sound. Her head whipped around, now that she was certain that there was someone there. However, she failed to look up. A shadowy figure fell on top of her and held a cloth with a sweet smelling potion to her nose and mouth. She struggled, and one of her hair ribbons fell unnoticed by either person. She couldn't breathe, and fell unconscious. The figure held her bridal–style and escaped into the shadows.

* * *

Garu was meditating on a bamboo shoot in the field near his house, Mio napping on the ground next to him.

In a few seconds, both felt a vibration in the earth. Garu tensed, expecting the worst.

Abyo burst into the clearing, ripping his shirt in half and shouting "Hi-ya!"

Garu relaxed, although Abyo seemed to take this as a challenge to swordfight. "Ready to battle, Gayu? As usual, I will win!"

Garu rolled his eyes, knowing full well that he had always beat Abyo in their daily duels.

Just then, Ching appeared. She didn't seem to notice the now shirtless Abyo, proving that she was definitely preoccupied.

"Hey, have you guys seen Pucca?" she asked. "I know that she was working at the restaurant, but I haven't heard from her."

Both guys shook their heads, Garu wondering where Pucca was. However, he was thankful that Pucca was not chasing him today.

Little did he know that this would be a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca_ or any of its characters.

The three friends went to Goh-Rong, wondering what Pucca was doing.

When they got there, Abyo saw his dad in an alleyway close to the restaurant. At first, he thought that his dad had just stopped by to have his usual lunch, Za-Jiang noodles, but he heard him talk into his walkie-talkie.

"Coast is all clear, over. No sign of the victim or the perpetrator at the main entrance, over," Officer Bruce reported. He hung up, then noticed Abyo and his friends standing there.

"Dad," asked Abyo. "What happened?"

"There's been a…disappearance," said his father, hesitatingly.

"So? People go missing all the time," said Abyo, thinking of the bulletin board behind his father's work desk.

Behind Abyo, Ching gasped. Garu looked shocked. Abyo followed their gazes to a red ribbon lying on the ground. More specifically, **Pucca's** ribbon.

Officer Bruce said, "I'm afraid Pucca's been kidnapped, over."

* * *

Pucca woke up, dizzy and groggy from her impromptu sleep. Her vision was blurry, but as it cleared, she realized that she was somewhere underground. She was sitting up in a chair.

She tried to move her hands, but they were bound, and she saw, so were her legs. She stopped struggling as she heard footsteps. She wondered if she should pretend to still be out with the chloroform, but decided it was not worth it.

As her captor moved into her view, she noticed that he/she was wearing a hooded robe.

"Ah," whoever it was said. "I see you're awake, Pucca."

Pucca tilted her head questioningly, while glaring at the captor.

The captor pulled off the hood. "Since I know your name, it's only fair that you know mine. I'm Min-jae."

Min-jae had blond hair and green eyes, and she was wearing a smirk. Pucca fought the urge to get out of her chair, knowing that she would only tip herself over.

"This is the part where the evil villainess tells the victim all about her plans. I might as well do it, since you're not going to remember any of this later," mused Min-jae.

Pucca fought the dread she felt at these words.

"But first, a little something to force you to listen to me," Min-jae smiled sweetly. She held a syringe with some black liquid inside it. Next, she grabbed Pucca's arm and injected the liquid quickly, before Pucca could even blink.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca_ or any of its characters.

After standing there in a few moments of shock, Garu, Ching, and Abyo set to work, looking for any clues to Pucca's captor or her whereabouts.

They searched for hours. In the end, they came up with a blond hair and a slip of paper.

Garu glanced at the strand of hair he had found. Abyo noticed, and he said, "Whoever captured her must have blond hair!"

Ching scanned the paper, saying, "This looks like a receipt to purchase a house. Maybe that's where Pucca is!"

The three friends raced to the address, worried about what they would find once they got there.

* * *

Pucca tensed as wave after wave of agony ran through her body, although her face betrayed none of her pain.

Min-jae continued talking, knowing that the liquid was taking effect.

"It all started when I was a young girl. I was skipping around, picking some flowers, when all of a sudden, a boy ran through the meadow, followed by a group of ninjas. I was so scared! The ninjas would have harmed me, but the brave boy defeated them. That boy was Garu.

I fell in love with him then and there. After all, he was my savior! I promised myself that nothing would stand between our happiness, and here you are, an obstacle in our way."

Pucca was incredulous and indignant. Garu loved **her**? She never heard him mention her…

However, her doubts creeped up, and she realized that Garu didn't seem to like her more than as a friend, so it was possible that this girl **was **his girlfriend.

Tears filled her eyes as she realized that her crush was in a relationship with this girl. Min-jae laughed at her miserable expression.

"Aww," said Min-jae. "Don't worry—you'll forget about this. I'll kill you in front of Garu instead; that way, he will realize how much I love him, since I got rid of his nuisance."

With that, she sprayed a mist into Pucca's face, and she fell unconscious once again, unaware that she was losing the memories of the past few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca_ or any of its characters.

Abyo, Ching, and Garu arrived at the address, which turned out to be an abandoned hotel.

Well, not so abandoned, as they found out. Ninjas appeared around the trio in an ambush. However, the three were prepared, and the battle began.

True to his nature, Abyo ripped his shirt off and screamed "Hi-ya!" as he ran into battle. Garu and Ching stuck together, fighting back-to-back. Eventually, the fight made it necessary for them to separate.

A ninja swiped at Won, who leaped straight up to avoid the blade.

Ching gasped. "Won!" she cried.

That swipe had definitely gotten her attention and she started fighting with a new vigor, scaring the enemies around her so much that they ran away in fear. She quickly took out those that had remained. Looking over, she noted that Garu had defeated his foes as well.

"Garu," she asked. "Those weren't Tobe's men, were they?"

Garu frowned, shaking his head. Those ninjas had a different fighting style than those of Tobe. He was worried that a new villain had come to Sooga.

"I thought so," mused Ching."We should look for Abyo, to make sure he didn't run into trouble."

Garu nodded in agreement, and they made their way past the defeated ninjas towards the building. Seeing no one outside, they entered. As they took in their surroundings, the elevator dinged. They tensed and drew their swords

Abyo stepped out of the elevator. "Whew," he huffed, trying to catch his breath. "I'm exhausted. I just went through all of the floors from this one up."

"Really?" said Ching. "What about the basement?"

Abyo replied, "I couldn't find the elevator button for it."

While they were talking, Garu stepped inside the space previously vacated by Abyo. He inspected the button pad, and noticed that something was painted over to make it look like it wasn't there. He scratched away at the paint, revealing the missing button for the basement.

He motioned for Ching and Abyo, who had ceased their conversation and were watching him. As they crowded into the elevator, Abyo wondered out loud, "Why would someone paint over the elevator button?"

Ching replied, "Maybe whoever's using this abandoned hotel has something to hide in the basement. We should see what it is."

Garu looked at Abyo, who nodded in agreement with Ching. He hit the button for the basement floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca_ or any of its characters.

The doors opened, and Garu, Abyo, and Ching cautiously stepped out, prepared for an ambush. Finding no one, they crept through the halls, checking the rooms for any nasty surprises.

When they neared the third to last room in the fourth hallway they had explored, Garu heard a small noise. He beckoned to the others, and they joined him. They covered him from behind as he opened the door.

Garu scanned the room. It was dark, and the only source of light came from an open window. He glanced out of the window, noting that there were places that someone could use as footholds as they leaped from the window to the ground. While he was observing, Ching and Abyo were searching for the light switch. Abyo found and hit it, bathing the room with an eerie yellow light.

As their eyes adjusted to the light, they gasped. Pucca was bound to a chair, her eyes closed and her head down. Ching checked her pulse, sighing in relief when she found one, and tried in vain to get her friend awake. She looked up at Abyo and Garu with a worried expression. "She doesn't look like she has any physical injuries, but she's unconscious. We have to get her to a hospital."

Then, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Garu, why don't you carry Pucca there? Abyo's still tired from exploring the rest of this hotel."

"What?" protested Abyo, thinking that she was implying that he was weak. "I'm not-"

Ching silenced him with a pointed look, her eyes flashing between Pucca and Garu. Abyo understood, smirking at her devious thinking and going along with it.

Garu didn't notice this exchange, and he nodded, picking Pucca up bridal-style, unknowingly mimicking her captor. Then, they made their way to Sooga Hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca _or any of its characters.

Abyo, Ching, and Garu arrived at the hospital, where Pucca was taken into the emergency room.

As they wandered around the waiting room, Ching called Pucca's uncles and Abyo called his dad, all while Garu paced back and forth with nervous energy. The lack of self-restraint showed his friends how worried he was about the whole situation.

Uncle Ho, Uncle Linguini, Uncle Dumpling, and Officer Bruce came as quickly as they could. In fact, they had just arrived when Dr. Santa came out of Pucca's room. As everyone bombarded him with questions, Officer Bruce blew his police whistle. "Let's settle down, and let the man talk, over."

As everyone obeyed, Santa gave him a grateful look. Santa, unusually grave, began speaking. "Pucca seems to have had quite a misfortune. We found a strange gas in her nasal cavities, and a potentially dangerous substance in her blood. Unfortunately, she hasn't woken up yet—"

At this time, a commotion was heard, coming from Pucca's room. Santa poked his head in to see what happened, then reported to the group: "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! It seems that Pucca has woken up! Usually, we only let in a few visitors at a time, but she wants you all in there."

Ignoring the confusion at his "Merry Christmas" comment since it wasn't Christmas, the crowd rushed in, almost trampling poor Santa, and crowded around the hospital bed.

"How are you?"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

Pucca was a little disoriented, but she caught the last question and answered it with a shrug. Everyone was confused until Santa realized what happened: "It would seem that the gas was some kind of memory fog, causing some amnesia."

Uncle Dumpling persisted with his question. "How are you feeling?"

Pucca gave him a small smile, indicating that she was all right. Only Garu seemed to notice a tiny spark of pain in her eyes, and he wondered about its source.

"Well," said Santa. "The hospital would like to keep Pucca here under observation until this situation is cleared up."

The uncles nodded, giving their consent and, after giving Pucca their best wishes for her health, rushed to the restaurant, where they had left Dada in charge in their haste to see Pucca. It was sure to be in chaos by now.

Officer Bruce left to search for more leads and clues as to the identity of Pucca's captor, what happened to her, and why someone would kidnap her. Santa excused himself to tend to another patient.

That left Abyo, Ching, and Garu with Pucca.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca _or any of its characters.

"So, Pucca," said Abyo. "You really don't remember anything about being kidnapped?"

Pucca shook her head, looking troubled at this piece of information.

Ching saw this and tried to make her feel better. "Don't worry, Pucca. I'm sure your memory will come back in no time. Do you want to hear how we found you?"

Pucca nodded, and as Ching spoke, she remembered a flash of gold and green. She frowned, sifting through her memory for more details. Garu saw this and stepped closer to the bed. When she gave him a small smile instead of giving him her usual greeting of leaping on him and pelting him with kisses, he knew something was wrong.

Ching continued, "…so we arrived at the basem—Pucca! Are you okay?!"

During her narrative, Pucca had started wincing in pain. Abyo hurriedly pushed the call button, and a team of nurses rushed in. Santa ushered them out of the room. He explained, "It seems that the substance in her blood was an unknown poison. Unfortunately, I don't know what its antidote is or where to find it. Without it, she could die." With that uncharacteristically depressing statement, he rushed back into the room to help Pucca.

The three friends dazedly walked out of the hospital and stood there in shock. Suddenly, all of the events of the last two days caught up to Ching, and she broke down in sobs. Abyo hugged her, murmuring that it would be all right over and over again.

Eventually, Ching was able to calm herself. She noticed Garu's expression, which had previously held a sympathetic look, but now morphed into a thoughtful expression. "What is it, Garu?"

Garu had seen her tears, which reminded him of rain, which reminded him of clouds, which reminded him of….

To answer Ching's question, he pointed up at the sky.

"Oh!" said Abyo. "You think that Master Soo might know the antidote and a cure for her memory loss?"

Garu nodded, confirming Abyo's guess of his theory. The trio took off for Master Soo's palace in the sky.

* * *

The three friends explained Pucca's situation to Master Soo. He listened, his impassive face showing none of his emotions. Finally, he declared, "Nothing can be done for her memory loss—it is up to Pucca to get her memory back. However, the poison can be cured. It is unique, and the antidote can be made with the extract of a rare plant found in a meadow. The journey there will be dangerous."

As they floated on clouds back down to earth, Ching made her decision. "Alright," she said. "Abyo and I will search for the plant, and Garu will stay with Pucca."

Garu was about to protest, but then he remembered the ninjas. What if they came after Pucca? With that in mind, he nodded along with Abyo in agreement of Ching's plan, and the trio split up, Garu going back to the hospital and Ching and Abyo going home to pack for the journey.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reviewing, Crow-DarkHeart!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca_ or any of its characters.

Chang watched as his daughter rushed about the dojo, gathering materials for the trip. Somehow, she managed to fit everything (snacks, supplies, etc.) into a knapsack. Then, they made their way to the police station, where Abyo was waiting for Ching to start the adventure.

Both fathers eyed their children, and seemed satisfied with their assessment. They had concluded that Ching and Abyo were ready and able to go. Chang pulled Ching into a hug, whispering "good luck" to her. Officer Bruce nodded to his son, saying "Come back safe, over." This uncharacteristically sentimental comment surprised Abyo, but he didn't show it. Instead, he smiled at his dad, and he, along with Ching headed to the hospital to say goodbye to Pucca and Garu.

When they got there, they found Garu, vigilant as ever as he kept an eye out for any danger. However, he was not too distracted by his surroundings as he silently bid his friends farewell. Pucca was currently awake, and she copied his wishes. Ching pulled Pucca into a hug, muttering to her that she had better be alive by the time she and Abyo returned, and glanced at Garu, imploring him to help Pucca with that promise. Abyo clapped his friend on the back, for once not ripping his shirt and screaming "Hi-ya!" (Since the hospital policy stated that it had to be quiet and Abyo had to save his shirts for the journey). Then, the quartet of friends separated into two duos as Abyo and Ching left.

Ching realized the significance of what had just happened. _She was alone with Abyo!_

She blushed, embarrassed that she was thinking about him rather than Pucca. As a distraction, she glanced at the map that Master Soo had given them.

"Hmm…" she said. "According to this, we have to go past the volcano, into the abandoned mine shaft, out of a connecting cave, over the mighty river, and through the woods."

"To get to Grandma's house?" Abyo teased.

Ching realized this, letting out a giggle and blushing as she tried to concentrate on her task. "Okay!" she said, trying to clear her mind. "Let's go."

The cloudless skies and the greenness of spring signaled a good omen. Unfortunately, Ching and Abyo did not notice, having fallen into an awkward silence over not knowing what to talk about. Abyo kept finding things to distract him, whether it be a squirrel or a leaf. Ching was about to break the silence, wondering if the nice weather was a sign that she should tell Abyo about her crush on him, when he squinted, pointing ahead. "Isn't that the volcano?"

Ching opened her mouth to reply, just in time to hear a thundering roar.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca_ or any of its characters.

Garu glanced around the room, feeling a little restless. Pucca was out cold, this time luckily by sleep. He didn't want to see her in pain—even if she was a little persistent in chasing him, she was still his friend.

_Really? You are still telling yourself that, after all this time?_ A voice inside his head said.

Garu stubbornly pushed that thought away—now was **not **the time to think about Pucca in a romantic sense. She _was_ in the hospital, after all.

Speaking of Pucca, she just woke up, with a soft moan of pain. Garu eyed the call button for the nurse, but she shook her head. The pain was manageable, for now.

Pucca watched Garu. Her eyes conveyed a message. _How do you think Ching and Abyo are doing?_

Garu understood, shrugging for a casual reply. _Hopefully, they are doing well._

* * *

As they had their silent conversation, a figure stood in the hospital hallways, the drapes covering the room's window perfect for allowing someone a view into the room without being discovered herself.

"I'll kill her later…when she's in more pain!" She laughed gleefully and maniacally, slipping away in the shadows before a hospital staff member or security guard noticed her.

* * *

Ching grumbled in frustration. "Of course, the volcano _would_ erupt on **our** quest…"

Abyo absentmindedly agreed with her, looking at the map to find another way, since their path was now blocked by lava.

Ching joined him, blushing at how close she was to him. Abyo noticed this, and asked, "Hey, are you okay? Your face is red."

"Oh!" said Ching, her mind scrambling for an excuse. "It must be the lava; it's making the air hotter." Then, she pointed at the map, trying to change the subject. "It seems that the only way to continue our way is to leap off the trees."

Abyo grinned, successfully distracted from her blushing. "After you, milady," he bowed mockingly.

Ching adjusted her backpack, then took off, leaving her thoughts of Abyo behind as she concentrated on the trees.

* * *

Ching was about three-quarters of the way to the path when she heard Abyo slip behind her. In a flash, she appeared to his spot as he fell off and grabbed his right arm. Abyo grunted in a little pain, but she, with some of his help, managed to pull Abyo back up to the branch.

"Are you okay?" asked Ching, a little worried.

Abyo discarded his bravado, and told her, "My arm is just a little sore."

She was surprised and touched by his honesty, and offered him some salve. Abyo shook his head. "I'm right-handed. I can't put it on."

She took a deep breath. "I'll do it," she said, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach at the thought.

Abyo seemed okay with it, so she steeled her nerves, opened the container, and rubbed its contents onto his arm.

When she was done, Abyo gave her a sincere, sweet smile and said, "Thank you. Not just for applying the salve, but for not letting me die in lava."

Ching blushed, surprised again by his honesty. "You're welcome. Now let's get back to our quest." She then leaped to the tree in front of them.

Abyo smiled, ignoring his wounded pride (for once) and following her, wondering why his stomach felt tingly.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca _or any of its characters.

Garu sat by Pucca's bedside. They had finished their short conversation, and were just hanging out.

The mailman came in, waving a letter for Garu, and left. Garu opened the envelope. _If you want to know what happened to Pucca, come to the abandoned ship. You know, the one where Tobe kidnapped you and your cat?_ The note was unsigned.

Garu was alert. Pucca glanced at him out of curiosity, but he shook his head, indicating that it wasn't important. Then, he silently asked her: _Would you be fine if I left for a little bit?_

She was curious about the letter and his sudden urge to go somewhere, but she had little strength due to the poison, so she shook her head, letting him know that he could leave.

He nodded his thankfulness and took off. He didn't notice the shadow change behind the door.

Garu suspected that the writer of the note was the one who poisoned Pucca. He wasn't about to let this chance to avenge what happened to someone he lov—he meant, one of his friends.

As he made his way onto the deck of the ship, a body stepped out of the cockpit. "Hello, Garu."

Garu narrowed his eyes. He recognized that voice.

Tobe stepped out of the shadows and out into the moonlight. "I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here. Well, I'm here to exact my vengeance on you." Brandishing his sword, he ran at him.

_Well, wasn't that unpredictable?_ Garu rolled his eyes.

As always, Garu defeated Tobe. In fact, Tobe was pinned to the deck, with Garu's sword the only thing between him and Garu.

Tobe laughed. "Ha! Threaten me all you want, but I will never tell you who I'm working for! She has plans that will help me hurt you, but I will never tell them!"

Garu growled, placing his sword's blade closer to Tobe's neck. "Okay, okay!" said Tobe. "Right now, she's bonding with your girlfriend!"

Garu's eyes widened, and he rushed back, hoping he wasn't too late.

Pucca was out cold again. The shadow approached the bed. Min-jae smiled. Pucca couldn't scream and alert the staff now.

Min-jae uncapped the IV bag, adding a powder to it. As the powder took effect, Pucca jolted in her sleep, her heart monitor going crazy. Min-jae then slipped out the window, making her way out in time, as doctors and nurses rushed into the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca _or any of its characters.

As day turned to night, Abyo and Ching set up camp, knowing that it would be pointless to try to find the mine shaft until daylight.

As Ching took out a pan and a container of some broth courtesy of the chefs, Abyo lit the fire. Soon, the two of them were having dinner. _Under the stars, no less,_ quipped Ching's inner voice. Ching ignored it as Abyo spoke up.

"How do you think Pucca and Garu are doing?" he asked, sharing Ching's earlier worry. They were unaware that their friends had a similar conversation earlier that day.

"I'm sure they are fine. Garu will stay by her side, and probably wouldn't leave unless it was important," replied Ching.

Abyo thought about how Garu carried Pucca to the hospital, like she was a porcelain bride that would break if he dropped her. Garu may not have noticed, but he, his best friend, did. "Yeah," Abyo said. "You're probably right."

Having finished their dinner, they cleaned up. They turned to the sleeping bag they had brought. _Wait a minute…sleeping __**bag**_?

"Oh, no!" said Ching. "In my rush to get everything packed, I forgot my sleeping bag!"

"No problem," said Abyo. "Mine can fit both of us."

Ching felt a blush creeping up on her face (_what was with her today?_) and assessed the situation. She didn't want to sleep on the ground and in the cold, it's not like it was inappropriate since they were wearing clothes, and she couldn't deprive Abyo of his sleeping bag…

Sighing, she nodded, and fought aside her awkwardness as she slipped into the sleeping bag. Won flew off her head, tucking her head under her wing as she snoozed. After blowing out the fire, Abyo joined Ching, keeping himself to his side of the bed...err, bag.

* * *

Garu burst into the emergency room, and headed to Pucca's room. The doctor on the night shift (not Santa) stood outside the door with a worried expression. He seemed relieved that he could give one of Pucca's loved ones some information and then see to other patients that had been put on hold because of Pucca.

The doctor said, "Somehow, a mysterious drug was placed into the IV bag that was pumping something to slow down the effects of the poison. This drug appears to have counteracted the effects of that, so now she is unprotected against the poison. I will do some more research as to the new drug's effects, and I will let someone know as soon as I get a result."

Garu nodded and slipped into the room. Pucca was asleep in the hospital bed. He felt guilty—he had left her to go on a wild goose chase that turned out to be a distraction as the mysterious "she" added something to Pucca's IV. He slipped his hand into Pucca's, hoping that it would at least make up for part of his failure. Her hand tightened unconsciously around his, and he allowed himself a small smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca _or any of its characters.

Pucca woke up groggily. _Did something happen last night?_ She wondered. She hadn't felt this groggy the night before. She also thought she had felt someone's hand in hers, but now...maybe it was just her imagination.

As her vision cleared, she looked around, noticing a bouquet of purple hyacinths on her bedside. Then, she glanced at the figure next to it. _Garu?_

She was happy that he stayed the night, although she wondered if the bouquet was from him.

As if he could hear her thoughts, he woke up, blinking sleepily and seeing that she was awake. He came closer, a question in his eyes. _What do you remember of last night?_

Pucca shrugged, indicating that she didn't know what happened. Garu took a deep breath to steel his nerves and told her everything through silent communication.

As he finished the story, her eyes found his, conveying that she forgave him. He gave her a sad smile; he hadn't forgiven himself. Pucca glared at him, a tiny spark of her former strength still in her eyes. Garu sighed, agreeing to forgive himself.

Pucca relaxed, then the next instant, she tensed. The poison raged through her bloodstream, now undeterred. She moaned in pain, and Garu hit the call button, staying by Pucca's side as hospital staff came into the room. When the nurses held a needle to her arm, her hand gripped his, which he surprisingly didn't withdraw.

* * *

Ching woke up, a little disoriented as the sunlight hit her face. She squirmed as she felt something hugging her from behind. She turned to see Abyo. _Oh._ Just like that, she remembered what happened,

She wiggled her way out as Abyo miraculously stayed asleep, and left her pillow in her place. Ching started cooking porridge for breakfast. Just as she finished, Abyo stumbled out of the sleeping bag, wiping at his eyes, his hair still hands—_no! Stop it, Ching! You've already taken over his bed—that came out wrong. _

As they ate, Abyo worked on staying awake as Ching glanced at the map. "Alright—we should try to get to the end of the woods to find the antidote as soon as possible. Ready to get going?"

Abyo nodded. He was wide awake now that he remembered the purpose of the journey. He rolled up the sleeping bag as Ching cleaned and put away the supplies.

Ching and Abyo left, making it to the mineshaft—their camp hadn't been far away from it. They made their way through it rather quickly. The sunlight flickering through cracks in the cavern made it easy to walk through without being ambushed by a surprise attack.

The dank, dark cave was a different story. Ching felt nervous—she could hear fluttering and dripping. All of a sudden, Abyo shouted "Get down!" and tackled her to ground as hundreds of bats flew over their heads. By some good fortune, there weren't any rats in the cave.

After the flight of the bats was over, Ching and Abyo crawled out of the cave, still wary of other flying mammals. Picking themselves up and dusting their clothes off, Ching glanced at Abyo. "Um, thank you," she said.

Even grimy and covered with dust and dirt, she still looked beautiful. Abyo blinked. _Where had **that** thought come from?_

His cheeks turned red, unnoticed by Ching. "You're welcome. Now we're even," he said, smiling at her jokingly.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reviewing, Lilies of Avonlea!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca _or any of its characters.

"Okay," said Ching. "Volcano, check; mineshaft, check; and cave; check. We only have to cross the bridge and go through the woods, and then we'll have the antidote."

Abyo and Ching forged ahead, going through a patch of trees. Ching smiled as she saw Won cheer up at the sight of spring, with the green leaves and the cute woodland creatures. However, as they got closer to the bridge, the feeling of serenity was replaced by fear as she looked into the abyss. The river suddenly seemed **very** far away. Ching gulped. The bridge also seemed much less sturdy than before, moving side to side with the wind.

Abyo noticed her fear, and said, "I'll go first, okay? Then I'll wait for you on the other side."

Ching nodded, and Abyo carefully made his way over.

Ching steeled herself. _Now was not the time to act like a coward. Not with Pucca bordering on the thin line between life and death._ She took a step, then another. She made it halfway to the other side of the bridge when she heard a creaking sound. She stopped and looked around fearfully, but all she saw was Abyo, who was encouraging her to keep going.

She took another step, and plunged. Everything was happening so fast, and when time stopped, she found herself hanging onto the rope of the bridge, swinging in the air. She, with the help of the weather for the past _who knows how long_ years, had broken through the bridge, and she was swinging from one of its ends.

Abyo's heart stopped when he saw Ching disappear from right in front of his eyes. He felt scared for her, and not in a worried friend kind of way. He rushed to the edge, and saw her hanging on the other side. Without hesitation, he put his backpack down and clambered down the rope on his side. Then, he used the wind and momentum to swing to Ching.

Ching looked at him, stunned and still in shock from what just happened. When Abyo asked her, "Are you okay?" she nodded numbly. Then, he grabbed her, backpack and Won and all, and swung back to his side of the bridge, where he proceeded to climb, bringing all of them up to where his own backpack was. (Despite his bragging, he actually did work out, and so he was able to accomplish this feat.)

Abyo placed Ching on the ground gently. He knew the basics of first aid, and rummaged through her bag to find a blanket, which he placed around her shoulders. Then, he grabbed her, making her look into his eyes, and said, "Let it all out."

With that, Ching began crying with horror and relief. Abyo hugged her, not bothering to conceal his own emotions. He had been so scared when Ching fell…

When she was done, her sobs quieting with time, Abyo took a deep breath. He now understood why he felt butterflies when he was around Ching, and he knew that there could still be dangers ahead on this quest. He had to get the words out before it was too late.

"Ching…I think I might be in love with you."

Ching froze, unable to believe her ears. _Did he say what I think he just said?_ She blinked, wondering if it was a dream. Won then gave her an affectionate peck, and she realized that this was real.

"I…I love you too!" she exclaimed.

Abyo blinked at her, like he couldn't believe **she **had said that. He thought Ching was too good for him, with her kindness and compassion, and her strength and maturity. Then he grinned. _**Ching **__was __**in love **__with him!_

He pulled her close, and kissed her, revealing his fear and relief, as well as his promise to always be by her side to save her.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca _or any of its characters.

Pucca was now asleep, thanks to the drug. However, she tossed and turned, now feverish from the effects of the poison. Garu was still by her bedside, looking at her with a concerned look in his eyes. He had just spent the last few hours mentally re-evaluating the nature of his relationship with Pucca.

_Why had he really stayed behind instead of going on the quest? Instead of making sure Tobe was turned in to the authorities, why had he let him go and rushed back to the hospital when he heard about Pucca? _Lastly, _why had he stayed by her bedside for almost the entire length of her hospital stay?_

Garu could deny it all he wanted, but deep down, he knew the truth. He_ loved _her_._

At this realization, Garu paused in his mental deliberations. He smirked as he realized the irony of it: Pucca had always chased after him when he thought he didn't want to be chased, and here he was—realizing now that he returned her feelings. It was funny how life-threatening situations seemed to bring out people's deepest emotions.

Pucca woke up. Garu's eyes met hers. _How are you feeling?_

Pucca whimpered, her eyes pooling with tears of pain and despair. Garu's heart (not the one on his shirt) caught in his chest. He had seldom seen her cry, and when he did, he knew that she had given up hope.

He _would not_ let that happen. She _would not_ die on his watch.

He steeled himself, and lowered his head down, close to her pillow. Pucca was frozen in surprise. Then, his lips met hers in a kiss.

When he pulled back, he saw that more of her strength had come back, judging by the sparkling in her eyes. He smiled, knowing that this was caused by his declaration of love to her. Despite the pain in her eyes, Pucca smiled back.

Garu then heard a commotion in the hallways. His curiosity spiked, and he turned his head, listening for any more disturbances or explanations of its cause. When he turned back to Pucca, he jumped, his eyes widening in fright.

Standing there was a girl with gold hair and green eyes, her sword's tip touching Pucca's chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca_ or any of its characters.

After their kiss, Abyo and Ching pulled away, staring into each other's eyes. Ching was so happy, thinking "_Wait until I tell Pucca!" _over and over, until she remembered why she and Abyo were out next to a cliff in the first place.

She looked at Abyo, hating herself for doing it, but broke the moment. "We should keep going so we can find that antidote."

Abyo smiled sadly, understanding that the moment was gone, but knowing that helping his friend was currently more important. "Are you ready to continue?"

"Yeah," said Ching. "I'm not afraid anymore, since you helped me deal with it."

"And how did I do that?" Abyo smirked mischievously, leaning in for another kiss.

Ching smiled innocently and replied, "By letting me cry my emotions out," and sidestepped him so that he was kissing air. She skipped on, gaining a head start on Abyo on the way to the woods.

A few seconds later, Abyo caught up with Ching. He mock-frowned in sadness until Ching sighed and gave in, giving him another kiss.

When she pulled away, he smiled at her. Ching ignored the temptation of a make-out session, and told him, "We have to keep going to reach the antidote."

Abyo solemnly nodded, realizing the burden that Pucca's situation was placing on Ching. "Don't worry. Everything will turn out all right," he said as he reached out to hold Ching's hand.

* * *

They walked, hand in hand and in silence until they reached the woods. This patch of trees was very different from the ones they had leaped off of to get away from the lava. The grove was dark, the trees looking more ominous as shadows moved away from the light of the sun, which was now hindered by a cloud.

Ching gulped in fear, memories of the bats in the cave returning quickly to her. Abyo heard this, removing his hand from hers and placing his arm around her. She relaxed a little, gladly knowing that he would be there beside her during this part of the journey.

They made their way through the forest, avoiding dangerous tree roots and ignoring the red eyes glowing in the dark, in hopes that creatures would not attack them if they did not provoke them.

* * *

When they made their way out of the woods, they noticed a small cottage which looked like something from Snow White's story. Out stepped an elderly lady, who seemed surprised to see the two. "Come in, come in! Would you like some tea and cookies? It's no trouble at all—I rarely receive guests. Now, tell me. What can I do for you?" She asked as she bustled around, looking for snacks to give to her visitors.

She listened to their tales of what had transpired since Pucca was kidnapped, and snapped her fingers. "I have just the potion to fix that!"

"Potion?!" exclaimed Abyo, now on his guard.

"Yes, I'm a witch," said the lady. "I am known as Haeng, one of good luck. I am not evil, unlike other witches."

As she was explaining this, she was rifling through her chest, looking for that one specific potion.

"Aha!" she said, triumphantly brandishing a vial containing a red liquid. "This should be the antidote."

Abyo and Ching were still wary, but if Master Soo sent them here, then he must trust her.

"Fine. But how do we make our way back? The bridge was broken…" said Ching.

"Oh, don't worry," said Haeng. "I have a feeling that your friends need some help very soon, so I will just bring you to them."

Ching, remembering her manners, chirped "Thank you," as they disappeared with vial in hand, on their way to Pucca and Garu.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca_ or any of its characters.

Garu was shocked. How had this girl come into the room so quietly? A moment later, he realized the answer. The window was open, and she must have planned the disturbance in the hall to distract him as she made her way in. A part of his mind registered the open window in the basement where Pucca was found unconscious. _What was up with this girl and windows?_

The girl smiled at him, although the tip of her sword was still on Pucca's chest. Pucca looked at the weapon, wide-eyed and confused, yet wondering why this familiar-looking girl was contemplating stabbing her.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Min-jae."

Garu's hand tightened on the hilt of his sword. However, he realized that by whipping the sword out, Min-jae could push her blade further into Pucca's chest and stab her quickly.

She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sure that you've already realized that I was the one who kidnapped her. Well, not me personally, but one of my henchmen. I'm sure you know him as Tobe. He told me how easy it was to capture her—all he had to do was wait until she was outside alone with a small chance of anyone accompanying her, and then he ambushed her and brought her to the abandoned hotel."

Garu glared at her, concerned for Pucca and hating the girl who was threatening his girlfriend's life. _She __**was **__his girlfriend, right?_

Garu gave himself a mental shake, focusing on the situation on hand. The only thing he didn't know was…

He gave Min-jae a questioning glance.

Min-jae pouted. "You don't remember me? You should remember the girl whose life you saved."

Garu's eyes flickered. He felt the faint stirrings of doubt. _**Had **__he seen her before?_

Pucca gave a small gasp. Garu quickly glanced at her, noting that Min-jae hadn't punctured her skin yet. _Pucca remembered something about her kidnapping._

"Let me refresh your memory," said Min-jae, looking relaxed, as if she wasn't threatening someone's life. "I was skipping around in a meadow, when you ran in, followed by a group of ninjas. You defeated them, saving me in the process. That's how we fell in love! This girl, here, is an obstacle in our way!"

Pucca's full memory came back, her eyes widening in realization. _Min-jae was here, ready to kill her in front of Garu!_ At least she knew that Garu didn't love Min-jae. He had stayed with Pucca and kissed her, and he was not the cheating type. Unfortunately, the poison had sapped most of her strength, and she was too weak to fight against the girl whose blade was pressed to her chest.

Only a miracle would save them now.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for reviewing, Lilies of Avonlea!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca _or any of its characters.

Someone knocked on the door. Garu glanced at Mae-jin, who said, "Answer the door, but don't tell whoever it is why I'm here."

Garu and Pucca held their breaths as Garu did as she said. He came face to face with Santa in his doctor shift. "Ho ho ho! I see Pucca has a visitor!"

Garu glanced behind him. Mae-jin was smiling innocently, hiding the sword out of Santa's sight. Garu knew better. One wrong move and she would slit Pucca's throat open.

"Well, I should keep going! I have to tend to some other patients," said Santa.

Garu felt like screaming. The one person who was close enough to save them had taken away their chance of rescue.

Pucca and Garu exchanged a troubled glance. Mae-jin smirked. "Now that that's over, I have an ultimatum for you, Pucca. I could let you die by the poison, with Garu by your side, or I could give you a quick and painless death by my sword and take Garu with me to be my boyfriend. Deliberately blink once for choice one, or twice for choice two. "

A thin mist began to fill the room. Pucca was too preoccupied with panic to register it. Either way, she would feel pain—physical pain from poison and emotional pain of knowing that Garu was not with her. Garu was pleading with her, his eyes telling her not to choose either option—there was still a chance that someone would save them.

She had made her decision. She was about to show Mae-jin her choice when a voice rang out.

"Don't do it, Pucca!"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca_ or any of its characters.

The fog, which had been building up until now, started seeping out through the still open window, revealing Abyo and Ching.

Pucca and Garu were relieved that their friends had not sustained any visibly serious injuries, but were now wondering how Ching and Abyo could help, given the current situation.

"More enemies? And one of them another girlfriend of yours, Garu?" said Min-jae. "This seems a little uneven." She whistled, signaling her ninja henchmen to appear in the small hospital room.

Abyo gave a meaningful glance at Garu, shouting, "Execute Operation Cat and Mouse!"

A moment later, he grinned. "I knew those code-words would come in handy."

When they were younger, Abyo had forced Garu to memorize a list of code-names for operations, meant as impromptu battle plans in case they were needed. All of that memorization paid off; Garu understood this particular code-name as a battle plan for a distraction. Garu needed no encouragement to fight the ninjas —he was itching to go after these men who had dared to work with the girl intent on harming Pucca.

Abyo screamed "Hi-ya!" and ripped his shirt in half, running into the crowd with his sword while Garu stayed near Pucca. He fought off a few ninjas, and then turned, running into Min-jae.

"Going somewhere?" she said. Garu growled, and ran at her with his sword.

Min-jae gasped, hurt that her love had tried to attack her. "That girl has enchanted you more than I thought! I know that you would never hurt me!"

Garu shook his head at her delusions, and ran at her again.

Abyo felt more at home than he had when was on the quest. He was a ninja-in-training, after all. But now, he had something (more specifically someone) to fight for.

The ninjas converged around him, engaging him in two-to-one, three-to-one and four-to-one combats. Although he was shirtless, he was still sweating a lot after that last particular swordfight, but giving up was not an option. He had to distract the ninjas so that they wouldn't get in the way of his plan.

While the ninjas and Min-jae were distracted by the boys, Ching sneakily made her way to Pucca's hospital bed. Pucca looked at her, a question in her eyes. Ching nodded and opened the vial, pouring its contents into Pucca's slightly open mouth. Ching helped Pucca sit up as she finished the antidote. Pucca gagged at the taste, but soon, she felt her strength returning. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

_Min-jae was going to pay._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca _or any of its characters.

Pucca and Ching noticed that while Garu was holding up against Min-jae pretty well, Abyo seemed to be having some difficulty. By silent mutual agreement, the girls headed to Abyo's side. Pucca's strength and Ching's speed helped even out the odds, and soon, the crowd around Abyo thinned out. Abyo, noticing the lack of attacks, turned around and gave them a grateful look.

On their way to Abyo, Ching and Pucca had defeated the ninja army. Now all there was left to do was defeat Min-jae, who was now evading Garu's sword thrusts, and Tobe, who was attacking Garu.

The three friends heard a yelp from across the room. Garu held his hand to his side, which had been stabbed by Tobe. Pucca, with Ching and Abyo on her heels, rushed to Garu's side. Garu was laid to the ground to rest and regain his energy, while Ching, Abyo, and Pucca turned around to stand guard.

Meanwhile, Min-jae was berating Tobe. "What did you just do? You stabbed my boyfriend!" She looked angry, advancing on him with a murderous expression. Tobe, who was more inclined towards self-preservation, did the smart thing, and jumped out the window. As he fell, he could be heard yelling, "One day, Garu, I will get my vengeance!"

Having dealt with Tobe, Min-jae turned to Garu. She wanted to help him with his injury, but Pucca stopped her. Min-jae's eyes flashed angrily at the implied challenge. However, she composed her expression, and said, "Very well. If we must, we'll fight for Garu's heart."

Pucca saw her friends' worry, but gave them a reassuring look, and silently told Abyo and Ching to keep guarding Garu. Then, she turned back to Min-jae.

Min-jae took advantage of the unarmed Pucca, running at her with a sword, as Garu had done to her. Pucca's speed had returned with her strength, and she somersaulted, avoiding the attack. She then grabbed a sword from one of the defeated ninjas, bringing it up in time to deflect a hit. Then, her sword and Min-jae's clashed in multiple strikes.

Min-jae discovered that she was right to have used chloroform instead of force when she kidnapped Pucca. Pucca had Min-jae backed into a corner. Min-jae kept trying to strike Pucca, but her reflexes, now sharp after the poisoning, kept her away from the blade. Eventually, Min-jae started to tire, and when she let her guard down for a second, the hilt of Pucca's sword slammed into her head, effectively knocking Min-jae out.

Pucca stood victorious. She made her way back to Abyo, Ching, and Garu, who was weak from blood loss. Her friends congratulated her, and she knelt down, her lips meeting Garu's in a kiss showing her relief that he was alive. When she pulled away, she noticed that she felt a little dizzy. She swayed, realizing that the dizziness hadn't come from the kiss, and she fell to the ground, darkness engulfing her vision as Abyo, Ching, and Garu screamed.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for reviewing, Lilies of Avolea!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pucca _or any of its characters.

Pucca's head pounded with wave after wave of pain. With some difficulty, she opened her eyes…and shut them again because of the intense light.

"Pucca! You're awake!" squealed Ching, rushing to hug her.

Pucca winced at the high pitch. Ching whispered "Sorry," before she was pulled back by Abyo, who kept his arms around her. _I wonder what happened on their quest…_she thought as her eyes flickered between the two, planning to interrogate Ching once she got her alone.

Then, she felt a hand in hers, and she turned her head opened her eyes to see Garu giving her a worried, yet relieved smile. Her heart skipped a beat, and restarted. She was so glad that she wasn't hooked up to the heart monitor. _That _would have been embarrassing.

Santa, now in his shift, came in, his face lighting up like Rudolph's nose when he saw Pucca awake. "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! I guess that the poison is still wearing off."

Pucca tilted her face in confusion. Abyo explained, "You were under the lingering effects of the poison when you were fighting. The antidote took some time to work."

He, Ching, and Garu gave Pucca impressed looks. She had fought against a crazy girl under sheer willpower alone while internally battling against the poison.

Santa glanced at Pucca. "I guess you're ready to leave the hospital! Just make sure someone's around you for the next 24 hours to make sure you're completely clear of the poison."

"Don't worry," smirked Abyo. "I'm sure that won't be a problem." He waggled his eyebrows at Garu, until Ching elbowed him.

Ching turned to Pucca, saying "Mae-jin shouldn't be a problem anymore. Abyo took care of her."

Pucca raised an eyebrow. Abyo hastened to explain. "Oh, no. Not like that. Ching meant that I called my dad, who put her in jail."

Santa left, and Pucca slid off the bed, wobbling a little unsteadily until she felt Garu steadying her. She smiled at him, ignoring her own blushing.

Suddenly, she was tugged out of his grasp by Ching. "Come on," she said impatiently. "We haven't had time for girl talk lately. I have so much to tell you on the way to Goh-rong!"

Pucca glanced at Garu, who nodded, telling her to go on with Ching. He wanted to talk (_well, you know what I mean!)_ to Abyo—he was curious about what happened on the quest and wanted to find out from Abyo.

Pucca turned back, wanting to hear the details about Ching and Abyo and tell Ching about herself and Garu. Garu hung back a small distance behind with Abyo and listened to Abyo boast about the dangers of the quest. Everything was almost back to normal—scratch that, it was better than normal. Pucca and Garu, and Ching and Abyo, had developed new, yet not unwanted relationships with each other.

And to think, all of this started with Pucca taking out the trash at the wrong time.


End file.
